M1B Fuller
The M1B Fuller - sometimes called the 'Mib' - is an evolution of the tried-and-true American and British battle tank technology. The Coalition named this tank the Fuller for the British Major-General JFC Fuller, who was one of the original fathers of armored warfare doctrine (which, ironically, the Germans later adopted and proved in WWII). The turbine powerplant of the Fuller is not as fuel-efficient as the diesel-hybrid designs prevalent in other armored fighting vehicles. However, being a turbine it can burn virtually any liquid or gaseous fuel, offsetting the gas-guzzling nature of the engine somewhat. Of particular interest is the M1B's main gun: a 120mm advanced propulsion cannon that yields greater velocity than a conventional 120mm. It uses a new gun propulsion technology: Electro-thermal chemical (ETC). An electrothermal gun fires a projectile with as much as 50% more kinetic energy as a standard gun of the same diameter and length. It does this by injecting a powerful charge of electricity into the ignition-combustion chamber of the shell (whereas a standard shell simply relies on a low-order explosive primer to ignite the shell's main charge). This electrical surge imparts additional energy to the warhead as it travels down the barrel, permitting acceleration the entire time the warhead is in the barrel (whereas the warhead of a standard shell begins to decelerate the moment after ignition, even while in the barrel). Vehicle operators are situated in the base of the tank and the turret and weaponry is wire-operated. The secondary gun position shows an advancement to previous tank designs in not exposing the gunner, but instead using a camera system from safely inside the vehicle. The Fuller also sports advanced defensive measures: including composite armor and Firefly Decoy Launchers. The Threat Alert System enhances both inter-vehicle communications and threat detection and awareness by providing target designation abilities between primary and secondary positions. --Field Guide text entry Overview The M1B Fuller represents the latest and greatest in Western armored vehicle creation and development. Combined with both an advanced offensive and defensive setup, the Fuller is a force of lethal proportions. While its counterpart, the RSA T-119 Blackbear may not have the advanced weaponry, it still represents a formidable foe. Armament The Fuller's main armament is the 120mm advanced propulsion cannon; this weapon allows the shell to have over 50% more kinetic force than standard shells, thanks to its electro-thermal chemical gun. The driver also has control over the 7.62mm NATO coaxial light machine gun. The second user controls a remote operated 12.7mm heavy machine gun that folds out of the roof of the tower. Defense As with most Coalition vehicles, this vehicle supports a defense system in the form of both the Firefly Decoy Launcher and the Threat Alert System. Both of these systems - when used properly - can greatly extend the survivability and combat life of the M1B. Behind the Scenes The M1B was designed by Nathan Campbell, and was modeled by Brian Burrell while they were employed at Kaos Studios. The vehicle is referred to in the game's files as, "VHW_TNK_HeavyArmor", with 'VH' standing for vehicle, 'W' for Western Coalition, 'TNK' (tank) as vehicle type, and 'HeavyArmor' as the role it plays. Gallery WCV3.jpg|A render of the M1B 2015-05-25_00159.jpg|Front quarter 2015-05-25_00160.jpg|Rear Quarter 2015-05-25_00161.jpg|First-person 2015-05-25_00166.jpg|Ditto, firing cannon 2015-05-25_00169.jpg|Ditto, firing machine gun 2015-05-25_00162.jpg|Third-person 2015-05-25_00170.jpg|Ditto, firing cannon 2015-05-25_00171.jpg|Ditto, firing machine gun 2015-05-25_00164.jpg|Second seat, first-person 2015-05-25_00172.jpg|Ditto, firing heavy machine gun 2015-05-25_00165.jpg|Ditto, third-person 2015-05-25_00173.jpg|Ditto, firing heavy machine gun M1A3.jpg|Concept art of the Fuller WC_M1B.gif|Concept art of the M1B FFOW VEH batch1.jpg|Brian Burrell's 3D renders of his work; the M1B can be seen near the top cards_clubs_ace_m1b.jpg|The M1B as the Ace of Clubs on the Collector's Edition deck of cards See Also * T-119 Blackbear Further Reading * Western Coalition Vehicles * Red Star Alliance Vehicles * Vehicles Category:Western Coalition Category:Western Coalition Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Land Vehicles Category:Browse